


Honeymoon

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [28]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Laughter During Sex, Lingerie, Married Couple, Trying For A Baby, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: After almost a decade together, Otoya and Haruka are finally married, and they’re planning to expand their family soon.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 18





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think this qualifies as breeding kink, because this story is very vanilla compared to a lot of the things I’ve encountered. But they are having unprotected sex with the intention of getting pregnant.
> 
> The prompt for this one was 1+1=3
> 
> I hope you enjoy these two being soft together.

Otoya smiled as he slipped the panties down Haruka’s thighs. Down, past the garter belts and over her stockings. He pressed a kiss to each ankle, and then the white lace was gone.

Haruka reached up, running her hands through her husband’s hair as he leaned down to claim her lips.

She hooked her legs around his hips, feeling the bulge in his boxers as it brushed her center. 

“Otoya,” she breathed. Her breath caught on a gasp as he slipped a finger into her and let his thumb circle her clit, slowly, lovingly.

“My beautiful wife,” he said, grinning. “Mrs. Ittoki.”

Haruka giggled, kissing his cheeks between her moans. “You said that already.”

He kissed her jaw and tickled her side with his free hand. “That’s right, and I’m going to keep saying it for the rest of our lives.”

His mouth moved south to tease her hardening nipples, now divested of her bridal lingerie. He slipped a second finger in, and drew a moan from her glossed lips. “Oh...”

She tightened her stocking-clad legs around his hips and let her head tip back against the pillow.

They were far from blushing virgins these days, but tonight was special in its own way. They were on their honeymoon. A carefully scheduled week of vacation and absolutely no obligations. 

Outside, the evening waves lapped at the shore, providing a soothing backdrop in the quiet villa.

Otoya’s fingers moved faster, curling in the ways he knew drove her mad. She was so wet already.

Haruka moaned openly, her eyes closed, and her hand patting his hair gently. “Otoya, I want you,” she whispered.

He leaned back, looking eager. He licked the drool from his lips when he released her pert nipple. “You sure? I want this, but we don’t have to do it now unless you’re positive.”

She smiled, pulling him into a kiss. “Thank you, but I want this. I think we’re both ready for a baby.”

Otoya’s smile widened and grew lopsided. True, they were newlyweds, but they had been together for almost a decade. First, hiding their love for the sake of their careers, then in a long engagement as work consumed their lives. Now, finally married and with enough time, they were ready to expand their family.

He traced her stomach and placed kisses from her navel to her hips. His palm spread flat across her belly. “I can’t wait to have a baby with you,” he said softly, earnestly. 

“Me, too,” Haruka said, cupping his cheeks and leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “A little redhead who can run circles around both of us.”

“You will be a wonderful mother,” he said, kissing her palms. Otoya kicked off his boxers and Haruka admired the view as he settled between her legs. 

“And you will be a sweet daddy,” she said, grinning.

Otoya’s nose wrinkled, but he was grinning, too. “Noooo, don’t say it like that.”

“What?” she asked with feigned innocence, tweaking his nipples. “You don’t like being called Daddy?”

“Not by my wife,” he mumbled, nipping her neck.

Haruka’s body shook with stifled laughter, so he bit harder at her neck, earning a yelp. “Oh-Otoya!”

His tongue soothed the bite and he leaned back to nuzzle her jaw. “What would you like?”

Haruka sighed happily, her breath ruffling his bangs. “You,” she breathed, “Otoya, please.”

He slid in, fitting like the last piece of a puzzle as their bodies moved together. They had done this dance hundreds of times. The only differences now were the soft waves pounding the shore outside and the lack of latex between them. 

“Oh, Haruka,” he rasped. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, scratching gently at the nape of his neck. 

“Otoy-ah! Oh, right there.”

“Haruka, you feel so good,” he murmured as their noses bumped together and her hips kept perfect time with his. 

His hips rolled, finding the middle ground between fast and slow as he tried to savor this moment. Their first time together as husband and wife.

“Otoya,” she moaned, her hips rocking to meet his thrusts. “Harder.”

Who was he to deny his wife? 

The wooden bed frame began to creak as he slid harder, deeper, sinking all the way down until their skin slapped together and she was gasping with every thrust.

His hands slid to her breasts, massaging gently and pinching her hard nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. 

This was practiced, familiar, and perfect. He guided one of her legs up, resting her knee over his shoulder. Their lips met as Otoya leaned on his forearms, and they both groaned, feeling the change in angle.

Haruka moaned, her body arching against his. She could feel the sweet stretch as she wrapped one lace-covered leg around his back while the other tightened with her arms around his shoulders. 

He could read her body with ease. One hand slid down her stomach, light and teasing until he found her clit and rolled it gently. 

They were both getting close. They could feel the tension and excitement pooling between them.

“Haruka,” he breathed as she pulled his lower lip between both of hers. “Oh! I’m gonna-“

Her lips trailed down to his jaw. “Go ahead,” she said, kissing his neck and sucking gently. He was hers to mark now. 

He moaned, high and bright as his climax crashed over them like the waves outside.

Even as he came, he kept his fingers moving, focused on her nipple and her clit as her walls bore down on him.

With a hitched gasp, she ground down against his hand, following him over the edge. “Otoya!”

In the silence between their heavy breaths and beating hearts, the ocean sang her lullaby, though they would not sleep until long after the sun sank beyond the horizon. 

When Otoya slid his softening length from her, Haruka shivered. “Oh,” she said, blinking. “That feels a little weird.”

Otoya flushed pink. “Ah... does it? Sorry.”

She giggled, tracing his lips with her fingertips as they lay on their sides together. “I’m sure I’ll get used it. After all, we’re just getting started, right?” she said, failing to wink. 

Laughing, Otoya leaned in to steal her lips. “Are we spending the whole week in bed, then?”

“Maybe half the week,” Haruka mused, running her hands over his abs. “Making a baby is hard work,” she said, as her hand wrapped around his softened length. “But I still want to see the island.”

Otoya groaned, still too sensitive as his body responded to her touch. “I think that can be arranged, Mrs. Ittoki.”

A smile split her face as she pecked his lips. “I look forward to it, Mr. Ittoki.”

.............

Otoya made no attempt to hide his tears or his smile, nine months later, as Haruka held their son for the first time. 

The baby cooed and stretched in his bundle of blankets. He was little redhead with his mother’s eyes and his father’s lungs. A healthy, perfect baby. A little boy who would be able to glimpse true love in every gesture between his parents as he grew. A little boy who was so loved by not only his parents, but also his many uncles and aunts.

As Otoya took him gently from Haruka’s arms, he kissed the fuzzy baby hair and cradled his son closer. “Hello, Hibiki, this is your daddy. I’m so unbelievably happy to meet you.”

Haruka smiled, tired, but with her heart fuller than it had ever been. Her lips couldn’t help twitching up. She knew he would a sweet daddy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love designing fankids. Domestic slice of life is actually my wheelhouse, though you couldn’t tell from this account, lol.


End file.
